Outlaw Invasion
by Mark 61
Summary: Jake Reed Invades ROH and ROH is in trouble
1. Chapter 1

**Outlaw Invasion**

**Jake Reed Invades ROH and ROH is in trouble**

_**I know what you thinking. Mark61 did you forget about the Partners or What Fic? No I haven't but I have another idea. Ok now I know what you are thinking. Mark 61 did you already do a Jake in ROH story? Yes but I never finished it and this will be different very different. Ok I again I know what you are thinking?"Mark61 don't have a bad habit of not finishing stories especially writing two at once? Yes I'm working on it and yes I want you to review.**_

**"We are back with current TNA superstar Jake Reed," Radio host Dan Jens says. TNA has shows coming up in Iowa and since I was going to be Omaha anyway the company asked me to promote them. The good news Dan's know a lot about wrestling so it's an easy one. "No Dan don't be calling me a superstar another company might send you a nasty little note," I say. "Well we don't want that but speaking of other companies everyone knows WWE the long time king and than you have TNA the alternative but than you got the rebels that being ROH Ring of Honor," Dan says a sly look in his eye. Uh oh this is going somewhere. "Dan be carful I've been fired before," I say. "Well I don't want to cause trouble but they are now airing on a local station in Iowa and we had former now ROH world champion Davey with an E Richards on the air and out of no where he just trashed you," Dan says. "And I'm sure you didn't having anything to do with it," I tease truth is Dan and I know each other pretty well hell when I was in Omaha I worked at a gym his brother owns and trains guys in MMA at. "Well listen and let the audience judge did I prompt this at all, Lacey can play it," Dan says.**

_**Recording**_

_**Dan: So tell the average fan the guy that only has seen a WWE or a TNA show the last ten years what sets you guys in ROH apart?**_

_**Davey: Well first for wrestling matter isn't marketing gimmick second in ROH our top guys aren't idiots wearing leather jackets wearing jeans that only got there spot because the cracked up a few people backstage. Like that home town boy… You guys are close to Omaha right?**_

_**Dan: About a hours drive**_

_**Davey: Like Jake Reed. First off that guy couldn't hack it in WWE so he flips out drinks himself out of a job and he comes to ROH has one match doesn't a minute yet that guy is a top guy in TNA. Or what a Cowboy who didn't we agree Cowboys stopped being cool after…**_

_**Stopped**_

**Oh I'm pisssed but I'm trying not to swear since I don't want to deal with FCC stuff. "And after that he took some other shot other people but your here now," Dan says. "Yeah I'm here now and you guys are webcasting this and anyone that can see me can tell I'm not happy. First to say I only got my chance because I crack people up is just stupid second Davey should at the very least check wikipedia I had a WWE deal I asked to let be let go not liking there plans for me. And as for me not lasting in ROH well you know a lot was gong in my life at the time and the Jake Reed right now would beat the living hell out of that Jake Reed. And Davey I would warn you keep your words soft and sweet you might just eat them later," I say. "First I didn't want to tick you off that much and your right and I'll say this anyone that look at fairly WWE puts on some good shows. TNA puts on some good shows and ROH has put on some good shows. And maybe Mr. Davey with an E is trying to just get some press to a chance with TNA," Dan says. "He's more than welcome to come to a Gut Check," I say. "Dan we have a call and it's not from a fan its… Well it's some guy named Roderick Strong who says he works for ROH," Dan's producer says.**

**"Well he does work for Ring of Honor and lets bring him on you ok with that Jake?" Dan asks. "Yeah sure," I say. "Alright Roderick can you hear us?" Dan asks. "Yeah I can hear you and all I heard was a bunch of trash being spewed by Reed. TNA is trash and I should know I worked there and they fired me because I kept my word to make an ROH show," Strong says. "Wait are you still lying about that? For those that don't know Roderick Strong used to have a TNA deal but he was allowed to work other shows but TNA who had him on contract and was holding Pay Per View where you were in the opening match jackass wanted you got get to town since there was a snow storm in the area you were at asked you to skip that one show. You showed up four hours late nearly missed the show and had an attitude with everyone," I say. Hell I was working for TNA at the time the guy pretty had the locker room ready to kill him even the ROH guys like Daniels and Joe though he was a asshole. "Tell you what Jake if were smart you would have left TNA by now and come had real wrestling matches in ROH," Roderick says. "I'd be careful what you ask for little boy," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Now I did my best to move on that interview. So I wasn't even thinking about it when Hogan asked me to meet him in his office. "So those ROH guys really got under your skink," Hogan says. "Look Hogan I'm sorry I shouldn't fired back like that," I say. "Sorry I'm glade you said it. Look ROH is important its giving the wrestling world a lot of great talent but I don't like the way they are getting chippy with us. You know back in the days brothers and I mean the old old days back when I was a kid learning the business if one promotion got a little an ego the bigger one might send a guy down to deflate things," Hulk says. "Yeah I've heard some of those stories like Von Erich going to Florida stuff like that," I say. "Dead on. And if these ROH guys don't calm down a little I might just you to Philly and let you turn there world upside-down like you TNA when I fired you," Hogan says. I laugh knowing he's not serious. If I only knew hell if ROH only knew**

**#Break#**

**I head for the locker room and once I walk in I see most of the boy around Chris Sabin and his laptop. "Uh oh!" Eric Young says seeing me. "What Lee put some new pictures of Madison up there on the net?" I ask. "No," Sabin says picking it up trying to block me from seeing it. "Yeah its that video Youtube" Eric says. "Shut up Eric," A few guys say at once. "What's on Youtube?" I ask. "Nothing," AJ says. I pull out my phone and log onto twitter. "Jake just let it go," AJ says. "Well let what go?" I ask. "Check the ROH page," Austin Aries says. "I go there and I see it my quick match with Punk where he beat me in less than a minute. The description simply reads "All we need to say about Jake Reed."**

**"Take a deep breath Jake," AJ says. "Don't tell me to take a deep breath AJ. I am have had it with them using that clip every time they feel like it," I say. "I know but what can you do about it? It happens Jake old footage is used against a guy we had done with guys heading elsewhere and WWE does it all the time," AJ says. "Time to take Hogan up on his offer," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Twitter:**

**OutlawReed #WatchROH because I just might show up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Davey Richards was working on BJJ with Kyle O'Riley he easily caught him in a triangle choke and tapped him. Davey let the hold go got up pissed off. "What is with you today? You know how to block that?" Davey yelled "I worried," Kyle says. "How many times do I have to tell you in here we only worry about training," Davey says. "Look do you think Reed would show up at Best in the world?" Kyle asks. "Is that it? Kyle of course he's not showing up. TNA doesn't' let there talent appear on our show anymore especially not an IPPV or a TV taping. Same way guys under contract to ROH can't show up on WWE or TNA TV. See Reed was pissed but he's not going to do anything from what I hear he's in some tournament with his little girlfriend right now?" Davey says. "But Reed has reputation…"He's not the only in wrestling that has one. And if he does don't you think the roster would kill him if he tried to ruin our show," Davey says. "Yeah your right," Kyle says. "Great now lets get back to work my world title shot is coming up," Davey says.**

**#Break#**

**"I don't like this idea," Dixie says to me and Hogan. "Dixie I'm not asking for time off I still going make every TV taping every PPV. You need me at a house show I am there. Hell you need to paint a house I would that over a ROH," I say. "Jake trust me I know that TNA would you priority. But what if you get hurt also ROH may not want you to show up I don't want to have hear you got arrested and truth is I think it's better for wrestling as a whole if the companies got a long and we already in a lawsuit with WWE I don't want one with ROH," Dixie says. "Dixie, Jake would be acting on his own he doesn't want us sending other talent with him in court it would playoff as all on him. It like how when some NFL player does something they don't sue the team," Hogan says. "Look I'm putting my foot down my answer is no," Dixie says. "Dixie just let me say this and than I'll drop for good. But it my name and likeness that gets brought up when they play that damn clip. Since the day I lost that match no matter what I do and who it's against some little jackoff brings that up I am sick and tired of it," I say stopping to take a breath time really roll the dice.**

**"There is a legend of a calvary man who survived the battle of bitter creek. He was branded a coward and drummed out of military. But they say he was innocent not a charge was true but he was branded marked with a cowards shame. But he spent the rest of his life fighting for his name to prove it wasn't true to prove he was man," I say. "Jake… that is an old TV show staring Chuck Connors," Dixie says. Damn found out. "But you get my point Dixie let go to ROH and fight my name. Because since I lost that one match I have prove time and again how good I really am so let silence the one small group of people calling me out," I say. "Alright Jake you got it," Dixie says. "YES!"**

**#Break#**

**Jim Cornett had enough to deal with right now without an outsider making trouble. So he had made clear no one that didn't work for ROH was allowed backstage or over the rail at any events going foreword. But still he figured he was over reacting a little. Jake wasn't about to risk his TNA career to come to ROH. Even if he was really pissed off. No just give it a few days everything would be fine. Logging online he decide to check Twitter even though he wasn't big on the site he knew it was the big thing now that's when he saw a retweet of one do Dixie Carter's tweets. just gave**

**TNADixie: Just gave OutlawReed the ok to take care of some old business that doesn't involve #ImpactLive best of luck Jake.**

**Jim swallowed hard no it couldn't be must be smoothing else. Dixie has made some storage calls before but shouldn't give him the ok. The old business must be something else. Thinking Jim remember that TNA and his old company OVW were working together he bet that was the old business Jake was heading to OVW. "Jake did never lose that OVW title knowing him he wants a shot," Jim though trying to convince himself. A new popped up**

**OutlawReed TNADixie Thanks boss but don't worry I won't miss any #ImpactLive showing who the best in the world is.**

**Jim took another hard swallow no it could be. It was a rib it had to be. Another new tweet came up**

**MRayneTNA: Just found out I will a quite weekend just me and the baby in late June OutlawReed bring me something from NYC.**

**Shutting off the computer Jim was getting worried his phone rang. "Hello… Yes I saw… No I don't care he's not showing up," Jim says. "Look we have enough problems with these IPPV's lets not have a guy show up and blow the format apart," Jim begs.**

**#Break#**

**Eddie Edwards put down his phone and look over at his girlfriend. "So Jake is showing up?" she asks. "Looks like it," he says. "Eddie you don't have to help him," she says. "Look baby you know what was like. I couldn't make a living before he helped me," Eddie says. "He made a few calls Eddie your talent got you there. It you and Davey that won the tag titles you beat Christopher Daniels and you beat Roderick Strong," she says. "And he made the calls that got me the chance to show how much talent I have. Julie I'm gong help him do anything but if someone tries to take him out and cost his career I will step in," Eddie says.**

**#Break#**

**Roderick Strong was in a session with Truth Martini. "See in you mind the goals we set. See you achieving them see yourself still holding the TV title. See yourself as Tag team champion see yourself again as World Champion. See Jake Reed broken at your feet," Truth says.**

**#Break#**

**"You gotta be kidding me," Nigel McGuiness said to himself. He had been working on the documentary on his career and final matches when he got the calls letting him know what was going on. He knew it was a bad idea to call out Jake he had warned members of the roster to let it rest. But no people called him out and now he had the ok to show up from his boss. This wasn't going to be good. Jake Reed wasn't the average wrestlers something deep inside of him drove him on sure it was lost at time to time but the man pulled himself up to many times to think he wouldn't' do it again the next time he fell.**

**#Break#**

**Ah this is the stuff country music songs made off as I got a nice first class upgrade on my way to NYC. Even though the weather predicted it was going to hot that weekend in New York I had my trusty leather jacket packed in my carry on after the Omaha Outlaw without his jacket is like Superman with out the cape sure he's got all the power but it just isn't the same. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it but I was to going to cause some trouble for ROH. "Just hope they can keep the stream going this time," I laugh to myself. In the history of New York Wrestling many great things had happened and I was about to add another foot note.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**There was an extra tension in the ROH dressing room as if they needed anymore one there biggest events all year, the recent issues with IPPV broadcast, and Kevin Steen holding the world title. And now the threat Jake Reed would show up. Management had begged the boys to let security and the cops handle it if Jake dared to cause trouble. Still though many of the boys had declared they would take care of Reed before the cops got to him. The first set of fans were just starting to file in.**

**#Break#**

**Eddie Edwards was in the middle of his match Homicide. Eddie was working a headlock as the fans started to react some cheered some booed. Homicide managed to suplex his way out of the hold and both men were down. And than making way down the stand into the front row wearing a Impact Wrestling Hat and T-Shirt was Jake. "We understand a wrestler from another company has arrived. How ever that is not important what is important is this match with two former ROH world champions going one on one," Kevin Kelly says. Jake was making his way to the front row seat on the hard camera side a security guard moves to stop him as Cary Silkin and Jim Cornett move down to ringside. "Just leave," Jim says. Jake pulls out a ticket. "Nothing we can do," the guard says. "Kick him out," Jim yells. "For what being late," Jake says. Homicide gets out of the ring. Now security has to worry about holding him back. "Jake I am begging you leave," Jim says. Jake just sits in his seat. Jim sees that a camera is filming this. "We have a match going on film that god damn it," Jim yells. "Why is even out here?" Kevin asks. "Well Kevin he has every right to be here and buy a ticket and watch the show. What we need to do is ignore him," Nigel says.**

**Homicide gets back in the ring and gets hit by a big spin kick. Homicide is stunned allowing Eddie go lock in his single leg crab. Homicide reaches for the ropes but Eddie pulls him back into the center of the ring and locks on the hold even tighter finally forcing Homicide to tap out. Eddie drops the hold and celebrates his win. A pissed off Homicide gets out of the ring in Jake face and yells at him. "Don't touch him Homicide you do that he's is allowed to defend himself," Nigel says. Security moves to keep Homicide away as Jake just sits in his chair. Back behind the curtain Jim stood in front of a rabid crew. "Everyone please calm down. I don't want him here either but us attack him will only lead to more trouble go out there have you match ignore him," Jim pleads.**

**#Break#**

**Down in Orlando a number of members wee watching the show on Jake's internet access TV. "Five bucks says Jay and Mark are the ones to touch him," Aries says. "Are you kidding me its gong to be Strong," Madison says. "Your both wrong its going to some young looking for a statement it will be the O'Riley kid," Joe says. "Guys I live with him and he thinks it going to be Strong," Madison says. "Its going to be Richards I know them both trust me Jake will start calling "I DON"T KNOW DAVEY" and Richards will snap," AJ says.**

**#Break#**

**It was intermission time at the ROH show. Nigel McGuinness head down to ring side slapping hands with a few fans finding his way over to me. "Desmond Wolfe or is it Nigel again?" I ask. "Well Jake you can me what ever you want given how many times we have beat on each other," Nigel says. "Fine I like Nigel," I say. "Look Jake I get why you are mad but leave please let us run this show," Nigel asks. "Nigel when people talk about your run in TNA its about the great matches with Kurt Angle or how's to bad you got hurt. People talk about me in ROH it's what a failure I was," I say. "Jake the idiots will always be idiots everyone else respects you," Nigel says.**

**"Yeah well I'm shutting up the idiots," I say. Nigel wants to say something but suddenly Davey Richards has made it out and shoves him aside. "So you had the balls to show up," Davey says. "How long did you think I would let you and the rest of this company call me out before I showed up," I say. "Watch what I do in the main event because what I do to the fat boy is going to nothing compared to what I do with you if you dare to step over this rail the hunt is on," Davey says even drawing this thumb across his throat. "Hey Davey where I come from if a wolf comes at you we take a gun and bullet put them down," I say. Davey is about to swing at me buy Nigel stops him. "No no think about your title shot," Nigel yells. Davey backs up as I wave to taunt him.**

**#Break#**

**Later that the main event had been going on for about ten minutes. Kevin Steen was in control working over Davey's neck. Kyle O'Riley started to pound on the apron to cheer on his mentor. "Come on Davey," He yells. "Yeah come on Davey we all want to see you win and than cut a very boring promo about how great you are," Jake yells to taunt. "Shut the hell up," Kyle yells. "Sorry about how ambitious he is," Jake taunts again. "I told you to shut up," Kyle yells. "Kyle just ignore him," Kevin Kelly yells on commentary. In the ring Steen slams Davey to the ground.**

**"Don't worry everyone I am sure Davey has a boring submission to go for or he's got to tease another retirement. Witch reminds me hey Davey Jennifer says hi," Jake yells. Davey heard that just after hitting a big kick to stun Steen at that point he jumps out of the ring. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Davey yells. Steen has rolled over and gotten a microphone from Jimmy Jacobs. "Look Reed… ah fuck that hurt… Reed I'm ok with you screwing with Davey and Jim or that little bitch that carries Davey's bags but wait till I'm done," Steen yells**

**Davey gets back in the ring. Kyle still is facing Jake. "Oh Davey with a huge suplex on Steen," Nigel says as Steen rolls out of the ring. Davey not wanting to let him regain his bearings goes for a dive. Steen side steps and Davey goes flying into the crowds and lands on Jake. "Oh my lord," Kevin Kelly yells. Both Davey and Jake are down on the ground. "Get off me," Jake yells pushing Davey off of him Davey is pissed and as both men stand Davey shoves Jake back to the ground. Jake gets up and attacks. "Here we go Kevin," Nigel says as Jake and Davey start to exchange punches. Kyle tries to jump in to help but gets nailed by Jacobs. The Brisco Brother run to the ring side area and jump the guard rail going at Jake. Davey sees that the ref is about to DQ him and rushes for the ring leaving Jake to fight the brothers. "We have lost all control here," Kevin says as Mark climbs up to the upper deck to go for a shooting star as Jay holds Jake. Just as Mark leaps Jake low blows Jay and moves meaning Mark only hits his brother.**

**"Oh there goes the ref," Nigel yells after mis timed splash in the corner by Steen misses Davey but hits Sinclar. Jimmy Jacobs comes and hits Davey with a chair and Steen hits the package pile driver to follow up. Jake jumps over the guard rail and into the ring with Jimmy and Steen. "What is going to happen here?" Kevin asks. Roderick Strong runs out and hits Jake with a big though hits Roddy with the belt. Jacobs helps Jake. "Oh I get it now how Jake got a ticket it had be a power play by Kevin Steen," Nigel says in disgust as Kevin hugs Jake. Than suddenly Jake low blows Kevin and than hits Jacobs with the belt. Jake takes off his hat witch some how stayed on during his brawl to show his hair cut just like Davey's. He thank takes off his jacket and shirt showing he has temporay tattoos just like Davey's and finally he drops his pants show he is wearing trunk just like Richards. Jake start to slap at the referee to wake him up. A dazed Steen gets to his feet only to get kicked in the gut and hit with the death valley driver. "NO!" Nigel yells as Jake covers Steen using one arm to block his own face. "Todd don't," Kevin yells but it's to late Sinclair counts three. "Ring the bell," Sinclar yells as he gets up to raise "Davey's" arm. Once he does that Jake gets up and dives for the ROH belt and rolls out of the ring grabbing his Jeans and Jacket. "That can't count," Nigel says as Jake hops the rail holding the ROH title above his head.**

**#Break#**

**I open the door to my hotel room in New Jersery and collapse on the bed after tossing the ROH belt to side. Getting out my phone I make some calls. "Hey Madison it's me… No I'm ok… Hey your not a real pro wrestlers till you made a mad dash out of a place to save your life… No I'm fine look… No chance they will find me this place is so far out of the way by the time the got here after checking all the other places I could hid I'll be gone anyway. I"ll be back home tomorrow give Hope a kiss for daddy," I say and than call AJ, my mother, Dixie and Hogan just to let them know I'm alive. Finally after that and eating a quick snack I open my MacBook and turn on the webcam. "How did I do it well folks simple a few days ago I called Kevin Steen and said "I want to work with to tear down ROH," He was all for it so he got a ticket for me. Temp tattoos not that hard to mock up hair cut twenty two buck at sports clips with shampoo, a hot bowl and a neck massage. Trunks had a few mocked up in Davey's color had Jacobs sneak into Davey locker room see Davey is a very predictobial guy and he lays his gear out hours before a show and than goes to warm up doing his various things. Now I ams sure Ring of Honor is saying I have no claim to this," I say picking up the ROH world title belt.**

**"But you know this is pro wrestling damn it. Stranger things have happened. See A referee counted a pin for me in match and raised my hands. So I take that as I won an impromptu title match. Now see it does't matter if ROH puts me on the website I have the title and that is what you need to worry about ROH. So let me make a few things clear. One you want this back don't attempt to attack me or anyone else on the TNA roster. The only thing I was told from TNA was I would not be punished for appearing on ROH shows. Two I will be back because of Three tonight was only the start," I say before shutting down the camera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It had been two weeks since Jake had "won" the ROH world title. ROH had issued a statement claiming Jake was not the champion and they wanted the belt back. Jake stood in front of a camera the ROH world title on his shoulder a TNA hat on his head. "Ladies and Gentleman I am ROH world champion Jake Reed. And I am the ROH world champion as I will let my lawery Mr. Joseph Parks explain," Jake says as Mr. Parks enters. "Hello everyone I am Joseph Park and as I was conducting my investigation looking for my brother you know Abyss I was hired by young Mr. Reed here about this situation with the ROH championship belt," Joseph says. "Now Mr. Parks ROH has taken the stance I can't be the champion because I didn't sign a contract for a title match," I say. "Yes now that is true the contract for that match was between Kevin Steen and David Richards I have checked several wrestling rule books," Joseph says. "Yes such as the TNA rule book, the laws of the NWA 1974 witch is by the way when Cornett thinks wrestling peaked and speaking JIm a little book he used to hand out to OVW talent," I say. "What I found is that several wrestling rules actually mean you are the champion. But mainly the law of pro wrestling is the referee ruling is law. You see when you Jake and David Richards started to brawl the referee could have thrown the match out could have dq'ed Mr. Steen or Richards and awarded a win via DQ. He also could have counted David out," Joseph says.**

**"Now I've watched the replay of the match and none of that happened," I say. "That's right and in the past pro wrestling tiles have changed under very strange circumstances such an open challenge and in several tag team bouts with person not originally involved in the match usually when some type of injury has happened. So when David Richards attacked Jake and the match wasn't ended it means Jake became an active wrestler in that match. So when the referee counted the pinfall it counts you are the champion," Joseph says. "So Ring of Honor I am the world champion deal with it," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Jim Cornett was even ticked off than he was most days. It was big ROH TV taping and the world title was not in the building. Joseph Parks had courts to step in and of all things ruled that for the time being Jake was allowed to keep the belt. "Where's Steen's belt! Where's Steen's belt!" The fans chanted as Cornett headed for the ring. Kevin Steen had told the fans to chant that and they were. "Where's Steen's belt! Where's Steen's belt!" The fans keep chanting. "Well I assume it's some where in Orlando," Cornett says angrily. The crowd boos at that. "Well I don't like it anymore than you. Problem is Jake Reed has made sure to get the god damn courts involved. I have had to deal with Kevin Steen calling me every day to whine about what happened even though he was the stupid bastard that gave Jake Reed a ticket. Hell Steen the only way you could have made it easier for him was to hand the belt over," Jim rants. "I can't take this anymore," Nigel says throwing down his headset and heading for the ring. Nigel climbs into the ring as the fans chants his name. "Jim it may have been Kevin that gave Jake the ticket but it was many people in this company that cause this including you," Nigel says. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jim ask. "Jim I know for a fact it was your idea to post that match on You Tube," Nigel says. "So what if it was?" Jim says.**

**"Jim I have been with ROH longer than pretty much anyone else maybe only Carry has been at more shows but I have never understood why there is a need to take pot shots at TNA," Nigel says. Jim is fuming and ready to go off. "Pot shots do you see the shit they put on…" "Shut the hell up Cornett," Jake's voice rings out over the PA. Jim an Nigel both look stunned. "Where the hell are you?" Jim yells. "Right now Jim I'm in New Jersey at a TNA house show. But see I just got off the phone with the owners of ROH you know your bosses Jim. Well they just… I'm on the phone… Hold on… Nigel, Eric Young wants me to say hi…Great Eric now I lost my train of thought…No I'm not going to ask Jim Cornett if he introduced you to Stan Lane… Oh right see Jim and all you ROH fans the owners of this company have struck a deal and next week live on ROH TV I am coming to visit," Jake says. "If you think of showing up I will unleash every member of the roster on you dumb Irish ass," Jim yells. "Jim before you threaten me I'd talk to your bosses I mean dude do you really want to get fired by WWE, TNA, and ROH because of that temper of yours," Jake says. Jim storms to the back.**

**#Break#**

**"You can't do that," Jim yells leaving a office backstage. "Cornett," Kevin Sten screams running up to him. "Not now please not now," Jim says. "My belt is missing and you tell me not now," Steen yells. "Look your belt is what I just spent thirty minutes arguing about. And some how the owners of the company just struck a deal that will get it back if were lucky," Jim says. "What your talking back old man?" Kevin says. "Reed will be here next week and he gets a pass because he said when he is done he might give it back," Jim rants.**

**#Break#**

**So here is how it works I called the ROH offices and they were actually very willing to talk with me. And the idea of doing something outside of the box to draw press to there events really interested them. So they struck a deal with me. They would get there belt back in exchange I get five matches with anyone on the roster they agreed to make sure I wasn't jumped by the entire roster.**

**#Break#**

**The ROH locker room all gave me a death stare as I walked in. "Alright Reed where is my damn belt?" Steen yells getting in my face as Jacobs and Corino hold him back. "Easy big fella calm down," I say taunting him. "Man just give him the belt," Jimmy says. "Well since I'm the ROH champion I'm not giving him anything," I say. "Your not the champion," Kevin yells trying to break free. Jay Brisco grabs my bag and start to pour stuff out of it. "Its not in here," Jay yells. "Come on Jay I don't go throwing your wrestling gear on the ground," I say. Eddie Edwards steps in. "Come guys remember what Cary and Jim said," Eddie says. "What your on his side now?" Jay yells. "Shut up Jay," Eddie says. "Yeah shut up mush mouth," I says. Eddie grabs my stuff and than pulls me out of the locker room. "Have you lost your mind?" He asks. "Why do people always ask me that?" I am serious folks I get asked that way to many times.**

**"Will you be serious Jake," Eddie says to me. "I am serious Eddie. See don't take a few jokes to mean I'm not proud of who I am. I am Jake Reed the Omaha Outlaw the guy taken more beating than anyone in the last ten years but I always come back. So did this company think if they kept bring up one night trying to brand me as some failure I wouldn't as a man show up to fight for my name," I say. What I just said must have gotten to him. "Look man they are going to kill you if they get the chance," Eddie says. "Bring it on no I gotta go start this show," I say.**

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**If there was one thing you never thought you would hear at an ROH show it would be the theme to Impact Wrestling but it played tonight as Jake walked to the ring. The fans booed loudly once I jumped up the apron one even tossed a cup at him. "Nigel is this the most shocking thing you have ever seen in ROH?" Kevin Kelly asks. "One of them mate," Nigel says. Jake gets a microphone and than pulls a stop watch out of his pocket. "I'll use this a little latter but first let me say hello Baltimore how you doing tonight?" Jake asks as the fans boo loudly again. "See I kind of figured I wouldn't be the the most popular guy tonight. See I didn't come to ROH to get cheered I want the tI'll work a TNA show. See I cam to Ring of Honor about my own Honor. See once many many many years ago I worked a match here and well I lost quickly. I had a bad night not the first wrestler to have one won't be the last but for some reason this company it's wrestlers and its fans feel the need to bring it up to me all the time. And well I won't stand for it anymore," Jake says.**

**The fans have been silenced for now. "So yeah I came in and I snatched the ROH world title…" Jim Corentte makes his way into the ring. "What is really sad is I have wanted you in Ring of Honor for a long time. Hell last year I offered you a contract. So I am asking you return the title," Jim says. "Jim I'm the ROH world champion why would I give up my title I am the ROH world champion," Jake says. "You are not the world champion," Jim yells. "Want me to call Joseph," I say. "Alright fine you came for our own honor what do you want a match?" Jim asks. "Well Jim maybe you should have let me finish talking," I say. "There has been all kind of speculation about what kind of deal was made with Jake and ROH management," Nigel says.**

**"See Jim I don't get a match I get five matches with anyone on the ROH roster I want anytime I want," Jake says. "Oh my," Kevin Kelly says. "So later tonight I say I start with a former world champion Roderick Strong," Jake says. "You can't do this. ROH doesn't work like this," Jim yells. "Check with your bosses Jimmy boy," Jake taunts.**

**#Break#**

**The House of Truth was back stage with Veda Scott. "Roderick Strong I know for a fact you didn't expect to wrestle tonight how do you get ready in such a short time?" Veda asks. Truth interrupts. "This isn't right Roderick Strong is highly trained athlete he's barley has time to warm up. He has no time to make a game plan…" Truth rants but Roderick steps in. "Truth calm down. See Jake Reed your not big deal for me. I can't wait to be the man the embraces you again," Roderick says.**

**#Break#**

**Roderick had already made his entrance was was standing in the ring as The Impact Wrestling Theme played again. "It is main event time here on Ring of Honor Wrestling lets go to the tale of the tape. Both men have more than decade of wrestling experience and have fought some of the biggest names in wrestling all over the world. But Reed is two inches taller and twenty pounds heavier who will that affect the match Nigel?" Kevin asks. " Well Kevin, Jake will the power and size witch fits hit style but Roderick has been out weighed before he know what to do. The X-Factor in this is going to be that man's and I mean the guy in a Impact Wrestling Shirt that feels his pride as a man has been insulted," Nigel says as he Jake climbs into the ring.**

**"This is your television main event introducing first representing the House of Truth from Tampa Florida he weighs at 200 pounds Roderick Strong," Bobby Cruz announces as the ROH fans cheer giving Roderick more than he usually gets since he is going against an outsider. "His opponent representing TNA Wrestling…" A large boo erupts. "He is from Omaha Nebraska. Weighing in at 230 pounds The Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed." Moor boos but Jake ignores them. The referee calls for the handshake. Roderick extends his hand. Jake shakes it and Roderick reacts in pain. "He had a joy buzzer what does he think he is Doink," Kevin yells. Roderick is mad and right away goes for the sick kick Jake side steps and Strong crashes into the corner. Jake hits a big release German suplex. Roderick sits up. "I've been her before," Nigel says as Jake hits the rolling neck snap. Jake pick Roderick up for a gut wrench suplex.**

**Strong rolls out of the ring Truth runs over to him. "Its ok you a champion get back in there," Truth says trying to fan Roderick. Jake holds open the ropes to mock the former ROH world champion. Strong gets up on the apron gets in the ring and right into Jake's face. Roderick hits a loud chop Jake answers right back with one of his own than Roderick fires back and than Jake again and than another big one from Roderick and than another one from Jake. Roderick changes thing up with a forearm to Jake's head. Jake is stunned Roderick ties him up and hits a back breaker. Strong picks Jake up for capture suplex onto his knee again hitting Jake's back. Roderick goes for an inverted cloverleaf but Jake blocks it and hits a big up kick.**

**Jake gets up but Roderick hits a clothesline knocking him back down. Jake rolls out of the ring. Strong now holds the ropes open to mock Jake. Jake rolls back in the ring on the other side. Both men tie up and Jake hits an arm drag Strong gets get and Jake arm drags him again. Both men stand again and Jake hits a big round kick to the side of Strong's head. Jake covers count of one count two, Strong kicks out. Jake hits an over head belly to belly suplex he than he pick Strong up and whips him into the corner. Jake charges but Strong gets his boot up and Jake runs straight into it. Strong hits argetine back break and than a rib buster. Strong waits Jake to stand and hits the sick kick. "Right on the jaw," Kevin says. Strong covers count of one count of two, Jake kicks out. Strong with an STO back breaker than locks in the Strong hold. "Will Jake Reed tap out?" Nigel asks. Jake is able to fight out of the hold enough to get back on his back. Jake gets a a hold of Strong leg and takes him off his feet and gets Roderick into an ankle lock. Roderick drops to the ground. Jake gets go of the ankle lock and puts on the hangman's clutch.**

**"I have seen Jake get a number of wins with this hold," Nigel says. Truth Martini jumps on the apron the referee has to deal with him. Roderick taps out but the referee is still dealing with Truth. Jake releases the hold and goes over to get the referee. "What are you doing?" He yells at Paul Turner. "I have to deal with him," Turner says. Turner sees Strong is on the ground and goes to check on him. Truth slaps Jake in the back. Jake is pissed and grabs Truth. "What is that idiot thinking?" Kevin asks. Strong is up and charges at Jake and Truth. Jake sides steps and Strong hits Truth. Strong is dazed. Jake kicks him in the gut and picks him up for Death Valley Driver and hits it. Jake covers count of one count of two count of three.**

**"The winner of the match Jake Reed!" "Jake Reed has defeated one of only two men to ever hold the triple crown in the history of the company," Kelly says. Jake gets a microphone and his stop watch. Jake holds up the stop watch to the camera to show how long the match lasted. "One match down four to go," Jake says. "He's already caused this much chaos what he is going to do with four more matches," Nigel says.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I know this is really short but its one of those chapter you do to have the next few chapters. **

**"Davey there is nothing I can do the owners pretty much said do what ever you want. He wants Bennett but you have to calm down," Jim says. "Calm down this Impact goof ball is making us look like fools Jim. Some dips hit TNA fans was was online pointing out that proves ROH isn't in TNA league," Davey says. "Davey look he is going pick you at some point just be ready," Jim says. "Just be ready? Jim I got screwed out of my world title than my rematch gets taken away from me and now I see this guy walking around with our belt. This is everything I stand for being insulted," Davey says.**

**"Davey god damn it I have had it. Look I hate Steen I am sick of Reed I want you to the champion again. But there is nothing I can do," Jim says. "Well there is something I can. TNA has the little Gut Check maybe I should take it," Davey says. "Not a chance Davey. First you are under contract to us…" "Hasn't stopped Reed," Davey says. "Fine you show up on there show what happens if you lose and worse do you think the TNA roster won't help Reed," Jim says. "I can handle myself and I can get Kyle and Tony to go with me," Davey says. "Davey no I am putting my foot down," Jim says.**

**#Break#**

**The latest ROH TV taping was just about to start Kevin Kelly and Nigel McGuiness were at the desk. "Nigel last week we saw Jake Reed defeat Roderick Strong what could he have planned next?" Kevin asks. Just as I make my way out. I head over to the desk and pick up the spare head set that for some reason every announce table has. "Kevin Kelly what do I have planned next? I am going to call this show and text on my phone and if I feel like it I will make my next match," I say. "Jake your really going to sit out here the whole show?" Nigel asks. "Yes I am and Jim stop yelling the three of us are going to go deaf," I say. "Well than we might as well go to our first match," Nigel says. "Its the All Night Express vs. The Briscoe Brothers," Kevin says.**

**The ANX enters. "Alright I like these guys. I think only get better with each match. Kind of guys you can see on top of the business in a few more years," I say and I mean it. Than the Briscoe Brothers come out. "And these guys I hate let see how many finishers they use in under three minutes," I say. "Jake a lot of people myself included say they have been the best team in all of wrestling for over a decade," Kevin says. "I guess you have seen Beer Money, The Guns, AMW, XXX, The New Church, The Kings of Wresting LAX," I say. The Briscoes see me and give me the death stare. "I think they heard you," Nigel says. "So did the coke bottle glasses wearing guy in the black I swear he is yelling way to loud," I say.**

**Davey Richards is coming out to the announce desk. "You a coward?" Dvaey yells at me. Security comes out and tries to pull Davey away but than The Briscoes come over and get in my face. "Kevin what did you do to these guys?" I ask knowing it's a bad joke. Davey shows his way through. Jim Cornett finally comes out. Now's my chance I pick up a microphone. "Hey Jim seems like you have no control anymore. Well I'll help you out see the main event to glory by honor is going to be me vs. Steen to determine who is the real ROH world champion and Davey if you want a match next week your up boy and than I can embarrass you just like I did Roderick," I say before diving off announce table onto Davey and The Brothers. I get up first and head for the exit.**

**#Break#**

**Kevin Steen watched what had just happen. "Well looks like you are going to get your belt back finally," Jimmy Jacobs says. "Yeah and when I'm done ROH is going to known as the place where Steen killed Reed," Kevin says.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Eddie Edwards was backstage at the ROH TV tapings when Davey Richards walked up to him. "Eddie I want you out there with me for this match with Reed. Time to have Wolfs together again," Davey says. "Davey you know I'm not going to do that," Eddie says. "Why because you still feel like you owe Reed? Your damn talent made you a star?" Davey says. "I know what made me a star but Reed is the reason I got a chance to show off my talent. He called Hero and Sweeney got me in ROH," Eddie says. "Your a jackass," Davey says.**

**#Break#**

**"Here we go Nigel Reed vs. Richards," Kevin Kelly says. "Davey Richards is defending the pride of ROH," Nigel says. The Impact Wrestling theme starts to play as Jake enters again wearing an Impact Wrestling shirt and hat he takes off the hat but wears the shirt for his match. The fans are booing loudly. Davey's music plays he comes out with O'Riley. Davey climbs into the ring and gets right in Jake's face. The referee stands between both men and calls for the code of honor to be followed. Davey extends his hand. Jake looks like is thinking about spitting in hand but instead shakes Davey's hand. They separate and than the referee calls for the bell. The two men circle each other. "Come on Davey I don't have all day and you keep you saying your about to retire," Jake finally says. "Davey you gotta ignore the mind games," Nigel says. Finally the two men tie up and Davey pulls guard right away. "Davey going for the key lock," Kevin says. Jake tries to bridge and is able to get Davey's shoulders on the ground. Count of one count of two Davey lets got of the hold and kicks out. "We always talk about how dangerous those moves are," Nigel says.**

**Both men gets up Davey look stunned he almost got pinned and Jake tries to shake out his arm. Davey throws a leg kick but Jake checks it thai style. Jake goes for a kick to the body Davey catches the leg trips Jake up and goes for the ankle lock but Jake gets to the ropes and Davey drops the hold at four. Both men stand up and and Davey draws his thumb across his throat. "Oh christ Davey do you have any originality. You wrestle like a Dynmiate Kid rip off you stole Kurt's finisher and you stole that either Arn Anderson or The Undertaker," Jake yells. Davey shoves Jake and gets right in his face. "Even this you stole from Mike Quackenbush," Jake says. Davey goes for chop. Jake ducks it behind him hits a belly to back suplex. Jake than hits a neck breaker. Davey sits up and Jake hits a rolling neck snap. Davey starts to stand up Jake hits a flying lariat. Jake covers count of one count of two, Davey kicks out. Jake pulls him up and goes for a suplex and connects he rolls through for a second and rolls through again and repositions his hands and hits a exploder suplex. Jake pulls Davey up and sets up for the Nebraska Nuke but Davey slips out and hits a German suplex with a bridge count of one count of two Jake kicks out. Davey is up first and hits a double knee backbreaker and than locks in a horecollar submission but Jake escapes and rolls out of the ring. Davey hits a big suicide dive.**

**Davey throws Jake back into the ring. Davey hits a diving leg drop. Davey kicks Jake right in the back than pulls him up and hits Hammer of the Gods. All it does is wake up Jake. Jake gives Davey a big overhead belly to belly suplex. Jake locks a cravat and drives some knees into Davey's head and than he pulls Richards up and whips him into the corner. Jake sets Davey up for a superplex. Jake locks in the ankle lock. "I work with a guy that does it better than anyone," Jake yells as he drops and grapevines the leg. Davey can't get to the ropes or get out of the hold. Kyle O'Riley stands up on the apron like he is about to throw in the towel. "O'Riley might have to be the one to save Davey from a serious injury," Kevin Kelly says. O'Riley jumps into the ring. Jake drops the hold and spears O'Riley. "That was uncalled for," Kevin says. "Kevin why was O'Riley getting in the ring? Reed had to that to defend himself," Nigel says.**

**Jake turns around and Richards hits the damage reflex as Jake turns around. Davey pulls Jake up and hits a tiger suplex and than gives Jake a running power slam Davey covers Jake count of one count of two Jake kicks out. Davey pulls Jake into a firemen's carry and than hits a gut buster. Davey goes for the ankle lock and this time grapevines the leg but Jake is to close to the ropes and reaches them. Davey pulls back but the ref forces him to break the hold. Davey goes for a leg drop but Jake rolls out of the way. Both men stand up again and tie up in a roman knuckle lock. Jake turns it into a modified Northern lights suplex. Both men get up and again and exchange chops. Jake lands a big elbow and than locks in a muay thai clinch and hits some knees than locks in a cravat and goes for the hangman's clutch but Dave escapes and rolls out of the ring. Jake climbs to the top of a turn buckle and hits a cross body onto Davey. Jake tosses Davey back in the ring and than comes in with a spring board double stomp. Jake pulls Davey up and hits the Death Valley Driver Jake covers count of one, count of two, O'Riley pulls the referee out of the ring.**

**Eddie Edwards comes out and shoves O'Riley away. "What is Eddie Edwards doing?" Nigel asks. The ref get back in the ring as Jake whips Davey into the corner. Jake drives his hip into Davey's stomach. Davey drops to the ground and Jake hits a face wash. Davey catches the leg and locks on the ankle lock again. Jake rolls out of the hold. Jake is able to hit a flying lariat. A stunned Davey stands up and Jake hits a bulldog. Jake locks on the hangman's clutch. "Will Davey Richards tap here?" Nigel asks out loud. Davey reachers for the ropes but can't get them and tapes. "You gotta be kidding me. Two matches in a row Jake Reed has defeated two former ROH world champions," Kevin Kelly says. Jake stands up as the referee raises his hand. "TNA TNA TNA TNA!" Jake yells to mock the fans.**

**Kevin Steen's music starts to play and storms to the ring followed by Corino and Jacobs. O'Riley helps a pissed off Davey out of the ring. "Well congrats Jake you won but you know its not that big a deal beating Davey. Its not that big a deal beating Roderick. What is a a big deal is you were stupid enough to again not return my belt…" "Well Kevin you want that belt just beat me at Glory by Honor. And speaking of that poorly titled show that is going to be the next time you see me. See I'm not going to keep coming to this show each week as TNA wrestlers I have better shows to appear on but here's a parting gift," Jake says before low blowing Steen and than bailing out of the ring and into the crowd and heading for the exit. "I never thought I would say this but it's best for ROH if Kevin Steen wins," Kevin Kelly says.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Note- Yeah been a while since I updated this story but I've had longer breaks. Thank for reading and please review.**_

**Thanks to the weather I added an extra five hours to my trip I got home when it was empty since Madison had taken Hope to a play date. I'm able to get a couple of hours of sleep. I'm dead to the world until I feel a pinch on my nose. "Hope no," Madison says. I wake up and see my daughter on the bad her hand on my nose. "Hi Hope," I say picking her up and giving her a kiss. "You ok?" Madison asks me. "Yeah I'm fine sore tired but other wise fine I mean typical afar wrestling Davey. You know he worked over my ankle," I say. "Jake why do you keep wrestling there? You have proved your point," Madison asks. "I know I have but I guess to myself I want to make sure. Madison I have lost big matches before but that one just burns in my head when I think about it. And I'm just sick of going online and reading trolls comment about how much TNA sucks and how ROH is much better," I say. "Trolls are going to troll no matter what Jake," Madison says. "Trust me I know but I guess I just have to do it. I got so pissed off in that interview I love TNA. I love the shows I love the boys I love the management and just gotta defend it. Same way I get pissed when people bash Nebraska or anything else I like," I say. "But you have enough going on with TNA right now and Hope and I miss you," Madison says. "Well I miss my girls to. But next few week I am all about you two and TNA," I say. She gives me a kiss. "You really think the ROH is just going to let you relax," Madison says. "Well I made it clear leave me alone or the ROH world title winds up being melted down to make a new crown and Hope a new rattle," I say.**

**#Break#**

**About a week later I was playing with Hope in the living room when the door bell rings. I pick her up and go to the door and see Cornett standing there. "Hey Jim," I say. "That is all you have to say to me? After I drive all the way down to this city just to talk to you," JIm says trying not to yell. "Aren't you set to appear at some convention? And don't blame me for the driving you hated to fly long before I was born," I say. "Look Jake I am here to ask you to just walk away from ROH,' Jim says. "Oh I will first I'm not appearing until that IPPV and once I use up these last three matches no matter what I'm done even if I am the ROH world champion… still," I say. "Jake this is getting embarrassing for ROH. You beat Strong you beat Richards it make ROH look bad it's best can't beat an invader from a second rate company," JIm says. "Second rate why because it fired you?" I ask. "Well look at who it kept. But come on Jake you know TNA can't…" "Jim I don't want to start yelling about what an idiot you are while I'm holding my daughter. But stop insulting TNA," I say. "If they would stop pumping out so much shit," Jim says. "Watch you language," I warn.**

**"Alright but I don't get why you are defending TNA," Jim says. "Because I think TNA is better than any other company out there Jim. But this in not about TNA and ROH this about Jake Reed and ROH. See you keep trying to act like this is some kind of TNA vs ROH war it isn't. Truth is outside of me no in TNA is even thinking about ROH," I say. "Because they know we are going to beat them," Jim says. "Jim that's like saying Indoor Football League Game means more than the Super Bowl. ROH puts on a lot of really good show it needed to to build the future but it will never beat TNA. Jim your just upset because you got fired from TNA for over reacting to a match that got booked that you didn't like. And if you blow you stack and get fired from ROH odds are you are bashing them just like you did the WWE for so many years. But like I said Jim this is about me and ROH and the fact you had your guys running me down so yeah I got pissed," I say covering Hope's ears on the last word. "You have no idea what you are talking about," Jim says before storming off.**

**"What's sad Hope is I used to be really close with that guy. He taught me a lot about wrestling. But I guess that is how life is. One day your friends next day your on two different sides of an issue. I really need to stop talking to you like out my poker buddy don't I," I say she just looks around the house not caring.**

**#Break#**

**Kevin Steen was in his home office looking his webcam. "Strange how things have changed. I mean when I won the ROH world title everyone in ROH talked about how awful it was for the company. And at Best in the World you have the Sinclair Broadcasting, Cary Silkin, Jim Cornett, and everyone else desperate to have me lose it. I mean at Best in the World everyone was on Davey's side. But than Jake Reed showed up and ruined everything. Now people want me to save ROH. Jake you and I should be working together but instead you had to do it on you own. I mean I give you credit that whole cutting you hair to look like Davey's and having Sinclair count the fall that was one of the greatest thing I have ever seen. But you screwed me man see I am supposed to be the one causing mayhem. I am supposed to be the one upsetting management now I am getting call from people telling me who important it is I win," Kevin rants before taking a deep breath. "See Jake your right when you say it's not about TNA vs ROH. It's not it about Jake Reed vs ROH. And I guess for better or worse I am the ROH in this match. So I have beat you to get my belt back and get my spot as the nightmare back. So Jake I'm gong to beat the living hell out of you. I am going to throw you all around the ring than I'm going to hit the package piledriver and than hit it again just to make sure you get hurt," Steen says.**

**#Break#**

**"Hello ROH viewers it's the real world champion Jake Reed here with the ROH belt that you can see is on my shoulder. And I just got to respond to Kevin Steen. First Kevin your not the first big guy I've ever worked with. See I've been I the ring with guys that make you look small. And as for me being hurt well it happen a lot standing joke in TNA is the trainer never has an quite night when I'm around. So Kevin its gong to take a lot more than pile driver to scare me. See Kevin I've freaking Abyss tear me apart. I've had bones snapped like a twigs," I say making the motion of snapping. "Now Kevin thank you for being the one that gets it. This whole thing is Reed vs ROH. See Kevin the reason I pick the people I pick for these matches is simple they are ROH's best. And hell Kevin I would argue you are the best in ROH. Best promos best move set best body… I kid… But Kevin when you I and wrestle your no match for me."**

**#Break#**

**It was time for the Glory by Honor title match. Jim Cornett was sitting by ring side. Steve Corino and Kevin Kelly would call the match. "Steve you know both these men very well witch has the mental edge going into this match?" Kevin asks. "I hate to say this Kevin but Jake Reed. He's already made ROH look bad. Even if he loses here he has beaten two former champion. He can leave and go back to TNA just fine. Kevin Steen loses this match he loses the title he wanted more than anything else in the world," Steve says as Steen and Jacobs make there entrance. Steen looks even more pissed off than ever. The Impact Wrestling theme start to play drawing a shockingly mixed reaction. Jake enters as usual wearing an Impact Wrestling Shirt. "You can hear there is a part of the fans in attendance that are behind Jake Reed," Kevin Kelly says. Jake has the ROH world title around his waste but takes it off before climbing into the ring. Before Bobby Cruz can start the announcements Jake and Steen attack each other.**

**Both men just start punching each other trading stiff hard shots. "What an exchange to start," Kelly says as the two men keep punching finally Jake slips the punch and hits an arm breaker and goes for an arm bar but Steen powers out. Both men stand again and Jake hits a drop kick knocking Steen down. Jake goes for a jackknife pin count of one count of two, Steen kicks out. Both men are up and lock up Steen scores a side headlock takedown. Jake gets his foot on the rope and Steen breaks the hold but not before giving Jake a knoggie. "Steen trying to get in Jake Reed's head but I don't think that's going to work," Steve says. Both men get up and than lock up Steen goes for a side suplex but Jake counters and hits a DDT.**

**Jake hits a shinning wizard. Jake stands up the ropes and motions to the crowd some cheer while some boo. Kevin rolls out of the ring and Jimmy checks on him. Jake goes for a dive but Steen moves and Jake hits the guard rail. "Get back in the ring. Todd count," Jim Cornett yells. Kevin ignores Jim and instead tosses a bloddy Jake back in the ring. "Jake caught his head-on the guard rail. But he's very similar to me he's used to the blood," Steve says. Steen hits a fishermen's buster onto his knee. He follows up with the go home driver. Steen covers count of one count of two, Jake kicks out. Steen goes for the cross face but Jake gets to the ropes again.**

**Steen lets go of the hold and his arm is covered with Jake blood and Steen licks it. "That man is sick," Kevin Kelly says. Steen hits a senton bomb. Steen climbs to the top rope for a moonsault but Jake rolls out of the way. Jake gets up first and hits a DDT. "Do you want to quite Jake?" Todd Sinclair asks. "Not a chance," Jake yells before hitting a rolling neck snap on Steen. Jake whips the blood off his head and than hits a running splash and covers, Count of one count of two, Steen kicks out. "I don't know who was more nervous there Jacobs or Cornett. Steen gets to his feet but Jake hits him a belly to belly suplex. "Normally you see Reed hit the over head belly to belly but with Steen's size he just couldn't do that," Kelly says. Steen gets to a knee but Jake kicks him right in the head. Jake goes for the hangman's clutch but Jacobs gets in the ring. Jake sees this and hits a big spear on Jacobs. Steen has a chance to recover and when Jake gets up and turns around and hits Jake with a super kick.**

**Steen sets Jake up for the package piledriver and hits it. Steen covers count of one count of two, Jake kicks out. "Are you kidding me?" Steve yells in shock. Steen sets ups for another one but Jake hits an up kick. Steen drops Jake and this gives Jake a chance to roll to the outside. "Todd count," Jim yells again. The referee is about to count but Steen stops him. "Jimmy get him back in here," Kevin yells to Jacobs. Jacobs goes to get Jake but Jake hits a a jaw breaker. Jake climbs back into the ring on his own. Steen goes for a clothes line but misses Jake hits a step up enziguri. Steen is stunned and Jake is able to left him up in a firemen's carry and than hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake covers count of one count of two, Steen kicks out. Both men are down as Todd starts the ten count. One two three four five six seven eight Steen goes the sharp shooter. Jake get a hold of Steen's foot and reveres the hold but can't keep it locked in and drops the hold. Jim Cornett jumps on the apron his tennis racket in hand.**

**Steen gets up and charges but Jake side steps just as Cornett swings at Jake but hits Steen instead. Jake school boys Steen. Count of one count of two count of three. "The winner of the match and now undisputed ROH world champion Jake Reed," Bobby Cruz announces. Steen gets up and sees Jake taking the belt right out the hands of Carey Silkin and a stunned Cornett holding the tennis racket. Steen tires to attack Cornett. "Is he is going to defend the title?" Steve asks. "What happens if he doesn't? What happens if just walks away with out title?" Kevin Kelly asks as Jake leaves while the Impact Wrestling theme plays.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Note- Thank you as always for reading please review and check out my new story Road Back.**_

**"Its TNA Today and we are joined by the one and only Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed," JB Says in the TNA studios while I sit in my bedroom. "Hey JB," I say. "So everyone knows your one of the top guys in TNA. But now you taking over other companies," JB says. "Oh boy we have to start with this. But yeah I've been crashing a few ROH shows lately. And now its official I am the ROH world champion. And I think people in Louisville can still hear our buddy Jim Cornett swearing," I say. "Yeah he's not he calmest person," JB says. "Understatement of the year there JB," I say. "So how much longer is this going to last?" JB asks. "Well I made a deal with ROH and I gave my word to Dixie Carter and Hulk Hogan that I wouldn't let this last forever. I have two matches left in ROH and after that I guess if I am still champion I will mail them the belt," I say. "So you would just walk away from a world title?" JB asks me. "Well JB I love being a champion but the titles I want have the letter TNA on them," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Jim Cornett and Cary Silkin were in a meeting they had just watched Jake's appearance on TNA Today. "Could he really just walk away?" Cary asks. "He doesn't have a contract he just leave without a care. No thanks to the idiots that own this place now," Jim says. "Jim they wanted to make the most of this crazy situation," Carey says. "What makes me sick is I am getting the blame for him winning," Jim says. "Jim you hit Kevin with the racket that match was dead even until you did that," Cary says. "I had to we can't let TNA put us down," Jim rants. "When has TNA put us down?" Cary asks. Jim just walks out of the office.**

**#Break#**

**I walk to the ring at the ROH TV taping the growing number of TNA fans at the taping can be heard. I skipped one taping just to freak out the ROH fans and management. "Well thank you Jim because I'll be honest I don't know how much more I could have taken but than you bashed poor Kevin Steen in the head and handed me this title. And Kevin the one thing I regret is not shaking your hand because damn that was a tough fight. I have always told people Kevin Steen is a world class talent and lets be honest you could have beat me if not for Jim Cornett. Again Jim what were you thinking you handed me this belt on a silver platter," Jake says. The House of Truth's music starts to play and Michael Elgin comes out alone. Elgin gets right in Jake's face. "Let me guess you want a title match right? Lets just jump rich to the point why else would you be out here you want a title match," I say."Exactly," Elgin says. "Ok but you want it but…" Truth Martini runs out and gets between us. "No this can't happen," Truth yells.**

**"What can't happen I get a shot at the title?" Elgin yells. "Look there is a lot going on…" Elgin punches Truth. I take off my shirt and call for a referee.**

**#Break#**

**"Nigel if Michael Elgin wins here the nightmare is over," Kevin Kelly says. "But Kevin that is much easier said than done. Elgin pushed Davey Richards to the limits months ago but he can't relay on that he is in there with Jake Reed a very different wrestler," Nigel says as the ref calls for the bell. Elgin goes for a lock up but Jake ducks under the arm and goes for a school boy count of one. Elgin kicks out. Both men get up up and Elgin goes for a flying shoulder tackle and hits it. Jake rolls out of the ring and Truth goes to hit him but Jake ducks and throws truth into the ringside steps.**

**Jake gets back in the ring and the two men lock up and Elgin powers back back into the corner and hits a shoulder into Jake's midsection quickly Elgin gives Jake a powerslam. Elgin just steps on Jake. Roderick Strong runs out and jumps on the apron. "What is he doing?" Kevin asks. "Strong can't seem to stand the idea Elgin could win the ROH world title," Nigel says as Strong yells a Elgin. Elgin pulls Jake up and set up for a powerbomb Strong jumps in ring but Elgin takes him out with a lariat. Jake has gotten up and gets hit with a lariat as well. Elgin pulls Jake up and hits a suplex. Elgin covers count of one count of two Jake kicks out. "Reed has an amazing ability to kick out no matter what move he takes. You have to hit him with power move after power move," Nigel says. Elgin picks up Jake for a sit out power bomb but Jake turns it into a hunancanrana.**

**"The bigger you are taking that move the more dangerous it actually is. There is a good chance Elgin suffered some kind of neck injury on that," Kevin Kelly says. Both men are down but Jake gets to his feet using the ropes. Elgin gets to one knee allowing Jake to hit a shinning wizard. Jake climbs to the top rope as Elgin gets up and hits a big cross body but Elgin catches him and turns it into scoop slam. "Guy like Elgin that power will always be there," Nigel says. But Elgin is slow to follow up due to the injures. Roderick Strong gets up and gets back in the ring with a chair. "Who is he going to hit?" Kevin asks. Jake gets up and dropkicks the chair into Roderick's face.**

**Elgin gets up and changes at Jake for a lariat but Jake evades and hits a crucifix bomb. Elgin gets up to is out on his feet. Strong has gotten up and hits the sicks kick appearing like he is aiming for Elgin but gets the referee instead. Jake spears Strong and than DDT's Elgin. Jake covers but the referee is still down. Jake gets up and sling shots Elgin into the corner and splashes him but that just wakes Elgin up and hits a yakuza kick out of the corner. Elgin pulls up Jake and hits a sit out power bomb and covers. Jim Cornett runs to count. Count of one count of two, Jake kicks out. "Hit it again," Jim yells. Elgin pulls Jake up for another power bomb but Jake lands on his feet coming down and rams a knee into Elgin's face and than locks a cravat for the hangman's clutch. Elgin starts to tap but Jim won't call for the bell. Jake drops the hold and shoves Jim down. Elgin gets up but Jake kicks him right in the gut and hits the death valley driver and covers, The referee gets up counts. Count of one count of two, count of three. "Winner of the match and still ROH world champion Jake Reed," Bobby Cruz announces. Jake gets the belt and makes it a point to show Jim that he has it as he leaves.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Twitter**

**OutlawReed: ROHWrestling 1 match left getting worried yet?**

**"Don't get mad at me because you were so stupid and gave a man to much leverage," Jim Cornett yells into his phone. Now that Jake has one last match on the deal they gave and very well could just walk away with the ROH world title the new owners were panicking over that fact. Of course they were blaming him for interfering in the match with Steen,. Couldn't anyone see he was doing what needed to be done. His phone rings. "What?" Jim yells answering it. "Not a good time?" Jake asks. "No Jake its not a good time. And its all your fault," Jim yells. "My fault? I'm not the one that interfered in the IPPV main event… well the last one," Jake says joking only pissing off Jim more. "What do you even want?" Jim yells. "I am your world champion," Jake says. Jim mumbles something angrily. "Look Jim don't worry after my final match I will be gone and back with TNA and well I have no idea what you guys will do," Jake says. "Your running out of luck this last match you will lose,' Jim yells.**

**"Ah Jim I get to who ever I want. I mean I could pick Grizzly Redwood beat him and than walk away for ever," Jake reminds him. "Your not the kind of man to do that," Jim says. "Your right I'm not guess I'll have to talk to my friends," Jake says "Friends what friends?" Jim asks. "You will see," Jake says.**

**#Break#**

**I was in my rental car driving to the arena for the ROH taping. "So you guys ready to do this," I ask. "Oh I'm ready man but do you really think we will get in?" The first guys asks. "Wouldn't be the first time you guys had to jump the rail," I say. "After the shit they have been talking about me I'm thrilled to do this," The second guy says. I pull around back and gets out as the first guy slides over to take the wheel. "See guys later," I say before getting my bag and than they pull away. I head for the talent entrance and wouldn't you know people are waiting for me and by people I mean pretty the whole locker room. "Hey guys we doing a fantasy football draft?" I joke. "Look Reed were not going to let you walk out with that belt," Jay Briscoe says.**

**"I don't expect you guys to just let me just walk out that's why I am defending the title," I say. "Well who gets the last title shot," Steve Corino says. "I actually can't tell you guys yet…" "I say we get this mother fucker," Mark Briscoe screams. "No guys stop it," Carey Silkin yes arriving on the scene. "Why the hell not," Jay yells. "Management we have to remember guys things have changed," Cary says as I take the chance to leave.**

**#Break#**

**Later that night I am in the ring the ROH belt on my shoulder. "Oh Jim come on out," I say. Jim makes his entrance looking pissed off as usual. "Alright lets get this over with witch one do you who is going to have to kick out ass and get the only title that matters…" "I'm not Austin Aries," I interrupt. "Shut up," Jim yells. Some fans are chanting for TNA at this point why some ROH fans are trying to yell them down. I encourage the TNA fans. "You people want to chant for TNA go watch one of there damn shows I'd rather lose money than have you here," Jim screams. I just let this stand Jim is really pissed off and no matter what I could try it would fail. And besides all this has done is get the TNA fans chanting even louder.**

**"Look Jim I have had my fun but its time to wrap this up. I got one more match left and well I want to go out with a blaze you know the kind of blaze it tough to rebuild from. So tell you what six man tag match?" I ask. That shuts Jim up he's willing to let me keep talking. "You pick three guys from the ROH roster…" "Davey and the Briscoes," Jim yells. "Really you didn't think about that at all you just blurted it out and I didn't get to lay it all out. But ok you want those guys on your side that fine and this will make you happy if one them pins me or one of my teammates they win the title but let me introduce my teammates," I say as music starts to play. "You gotta be kidding me," Jim yells as Kenny King walks out.**

**A mix of cheers and boos ring out. Kenny gets in the ring wearing a TNA t-shirt like I am. Than the greatest man that ever lived by Weezer starts to play and Austin Aries comes out with the TNA world title around his waist. The fans are actually all cheering since the ROH fans have missed Aries. "No you are bad enough but these are not allowed to wrestle in ROH," Jim yells. "Ok guys he said no guess that means I can keep this," I say turning to leave. "Alright fine," Jim says**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Note- you dear reader thought I had given up on this story didn't you? Well I didn't I just got caught up in other things.**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to this huge Event ROH Final Conflict," Kevin Kelly says. "Kevin its ROH vs TNA the winner of the fall will be the ROH world champion and Jake Reed, Austin Aries, or Kenny King win than they will walk away with the title," Nigel says. "Nigel that is why its so Important…Are you kidding me," Kevin says as the camera pans over to the upper balcony as members of the TNA roster arrive. "How many are there?" Nigel asks. "I see AJ Styles, Madison Rayne, James Storm, Samoa Joe, And they are still coming in," Kevin says. "Well I guess team TNA will have there own cheering section tonight," Nigel says.**

**#Break#**

**It was time for the main event. Jim Cornett was at ringside. The Briscos made there entrance wearing ROH T-Shirts. The Wolf Howl plays and Davey's Music plays and he makes his entrance. Davey is wearing the same style of gear he was the night Jake "won" the ROH world title. "Nigel as a former world champion what would it mean if these three men can't regain the title tonight?" Kevin says. "Kevin we have alway said the ROH world title is the most prestigious championship in wrestling and right now we are now we are on the verge of the champion saying "I don't care about this title. I am going else where,"" Nigel says as the Impact Wrestling theme starts to play. Some fans start to cheer as do the TNA wrestlers stand up to cheer them on. Jake, Austin, and Kenny make there entrance all wearing Impact Wrestling shirts. Aries has the TNA world title around his waste. Jake has the ROH world title in his hands. All six men climb into the ring. Jim Cornett gets in the ring with a microphone.**

**"Alright before we get started let me make a few things clear. I hate TNA. I don't who from ROH wins as long as one of them does. OH and I know Jake thinks he's been Mr. Smart Guy well he didn't think of this I am the referee for this match," Jim yells taking off his jacket to show he is wearing a referee shirt. Jim starts to laugh and even gets in the face of Jake. "Jake has that look in his eyes," Nigel says. Jake gets a microphone. "Ok Jim if I am sure this won't end badly for you at all there is no chance at all this could backfire," Jake says.**

**Jake and Davey will start for there teams. The bells rings and the two men circle each other Davey looks for a kick but Jake avoids it. Finally they lock up and Davey gets a side headlock and takes Jake down. Jim rushes over and counts even though Jake's shoulder is up. Jake manages to get to a knee and even Jim can't keep counting. "I get Jim wants the title back but he shouldn't just ignore the rules," Nigel says. "I gotta agree with you on that. I am sure Davey wants to win the title back with no controversy," Kevin says Davey still has the head lock but Jake is able get a back suplex with a bridge but Jim won't count. Davey lets go of the hold and he and Jake stand up again. Jake tags in Kenny who comes in. Davey lands a big round house kick to Kenny's side. Davey quickly rings Kenny's arm and sending him crashing to the mat and than goes for the ankle lock but Austin runs in hits a clothesline saving Kenny.**

**The Brisco come in and Jake jumps in to help his team and the match devolves into a brawl. Kenny with Dave, Jake with Mark and Austin with Jay. "Todd you got to get control," Nigel yells on commentary. Austin is sent to the outside allowing the brothers to Double team Jake and hit a combo elbow. Davey hits the alarm clock on Kenny and covers count of one count of two, Kenny kicks outs. Austin has gotten back up and a quick tag is made by Kenny. Aries comes in and whips Davey into the corner and hits the running dropkick. "Austin Aries the only man to ever hold the ROH title twice he ended the record setting title reign of Samoa Joe and he also beat the very talented Bobby Roode to end the longest TNA world title reign," Nigel says as Austin suplexs Davey over and rolls into a cover Davey kicks before one. Aries tags in Jake why Davey tags in Mark.**

**Mark charges at Jake who just side steps and than catches Mark in a German suplex. Mark rolls to the outside but as he stand Jake dives over the top rope. Mark is driven back into the announce desk. Jake stands up and pulls Kevin Kelly's headset off and puts it on. "Nigel McGunniess did you see that move?" "Yeah mate I did," Nigel says. "Hold on I say," Jake says before turning around to punch Jay right in the head as he goes for a dive. "Oh what a punch by me the only man so good I can wrestle and announce at the same time," Jake says before taking the head set off and tossing Mark into the ring and than coming in with a springboard double stomp. Jake tag back in Kenny who comes in with a big spear on Mark. Davey gets in the ring and blindsides Kenny and hits the DR Driver. Davey than runs over and knocks both Jake and Austin off the apron.**

**Mark tags in Jay. "Double Team Jay driller this is it," Kevin yells as Jay covers count of one count of two, Kenny kicks out. Mark goes for a frog splash but the referee stops him. "What is he doing?" Kevin asks. "Jay is the legal man Kevin Paul Turner has to keep control," Nigel says. Jake and Austin come in with Chairs. "NO NO," Paul Turner yells grabbing one from Austin. "This match has a lot riding on it Paul might but we don't want to see it end on DQ," Nigel says. The Briscos have gotten chair of there own. Turner again takes them away from the wrestlers. "NO YOU LISTEN ME!" Paul yells screaming at all six men. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING!" Kevin yells as Davey picks up Turner and hits the alarm clock on him. Jake than pulls Tuner up and hits the Death Vally Driver. "We don't need a referee," Jake yells.**

**All six man start to brawl again Jake with Davey, Aries with Jay and Kenny with Mark. Jake and Davey wind up in the crowd. Davey goes to hip toss Jake who blocks it and hip tosses Davey onto the concert Jake than picks up Dave and whips him into a section of empty chairs. Davey starts to scramble up the stairs to the upper deck Jake follows. They wind up right in front of the the TNA roster members. Jake is working his way up allowing Davey to kick him right in the head. Jake than falls down the stairs. "Oh my god," Kevin says. Meanwhile the Bricoes are fighting underneath the upper deck where Davey is. Davey dives off the guard rail and takes all four men out.**

**"This is just madness," Kevin says. Davey stands up only to get his by Jake who has a chair. Davey is busted wide open Jake picks him up and carries him to the ring and than tosses him in it. Jake climbs into ring and locks on the hangman's clutch. Another referee has finally come down to the ring. Davey reaches out for the ropes but Jake pulls him away and Davey taps. "NOT AGAIN!" Kevin yells. Jake lets go of the hold and stands up as he is handed the ROH title. Jake gets a microphone. "Well it looks like I won. Looks like I am walking off with this belt… No I'll leave it with someone don't worry I'm to trashing it I'm not going burry ROH. I respect ROH but I'm sick of seeing the ROH fans bash TNA. At the end of day we are all wrestling fans besides TNA and ROH are both better than WWE," Jake says before walking aways the ROH title left in the rig.**


End file.
